What if
by fiddler jones
Summary: Just some mental trip abou the titans' story... what if their story was different?
1. Raven instead of Terra

What if the Titan's story went other ways? This take place during "Betrayal".  
  
The titans looked hopelessly the ruins of their beloved tower: nothing was left, only dust and debris. It'd have been necessary to pull down the tower, before thinking of rebuilding it. Their lives were now like their ex- home: crushed. Someone broke into them and smashed their souls in tiny pieces, and no one could have put them together again. Starfire was looking sadly towards the tower, her hands around her knees, sobbing silently: she had already lost so many homes, but that one... she believed that nothing could have destroyed the symbol of her new life and of her friendship. But she was wrong. Robin was out of words. He was the one who had always something to say, but his trust and hope were in the tower under a pile of debris. Lost forever. Cyborg, the one who built the tower and all the technological stuff, was simply looking his hands, to not raise his look to the end of his life. Raven was staring at the tower, with the wind of dawn ruffling her hair. Her deep dark blue eyes were firm and immobile, but still attentive to the others titans' movement, like a cat who was playing with a prey. she waited, immobile. Slowly, the sun arose and lightened the laugh and the voices of Beast Boy and Terra, who were coming back from their beautiful date. When they arrived and saw the tower, the laughs died on their lips and only tears of sorrow broke the morning's silence. Cyborg turned his head and looked at Terra. Then words came out from his mouth, but it was like someone else was talking instead of him:  
  
"You betrayed us. We trusted you and you betrayed us."  
  
Terra remained silent for a second, then spoke:  
  
"No. I haven't betrayed anyone. You guys were my only home! I've been all night with Beast Boy!"  
  
"That's true! She can't be a traitor! I know her!" yelled in pain Beast Boy.  
  
"Sure... maybe you're a traitor too." Said slowly Cyborg, sure that the word traitor would have hit Beast Boy right in his heart like a knife.  
  
"No!" he simply shouted.  
  
A blue ray left Cyborg arm and hit Terra right in chest. Beast Boy morphed in a T- rex and attacked Cyborg.  
  
A dark and gloomy room somewhere. Only Raven, standing in front of a masked figure. On the ground a pile of objects: a yellow belt, a pair of goggles, a purple boot, a mechanic arm, and Beast Boy's dress.  
  
"My mission is complete, master."  
  
The masked figure spoke.  
  
"Excellent, my young apprentice"  
  
Fiddler Jones: I have nothing against Raven, she's one of my favourite character, but I wanted to write this story. Read and review. Endless sadness. 


	2. Starfire instead of Terra

What if... the titans found Starfire instead of Terra. Take place instead of "Terra" episode.  
  
"Titans! Trouble!" shouted Robin. In a moment, all the titans left what they were doing and ran towards him. He was looking out the window, towards the canyon at the edge of the town. In the distance, there was a tiny point flying in the air, followed by a giant scorpion.  
  
"We have to help her!" shouted Robin again, needlessly, because everyone was around him.  
  
"Ok, but don't shout..." warned Raven.  
  
"Titans! Go!"  
  
In a blink every titan moved: Raven started flying towards the tiny point, while Beast Boy morphed in a crown and flew quickly next to Raven; Cyborg and Robin exited from the tower and waited motionlessly. All of a sudden, the ground where they were standing started shaking and lifted. Slowly, it started flying behind the others titans, gaining velocity. Behind the two boys, Terra was controlling the rock, her eyes yellow widened.  
  
The titans arrived just in time to see the girl trapped in a dead end way, with the scorpion right behind her. Robin smiled (he loved to be the knight who saved the woman in troubles) and said  
  
"Titans!" and he was supposed to say also "GO!" but something stopped him; he stared at the girl: she wasn't the usual woman in troubles: she turned and faced the monster. In a blink, her hands were surrounded by a strange green aura, and the following second the scorpion was on the ground, unconscious. The girl nodded in satisfaction, and then turned, looking full of suspect to the staring titans, confused by the sudden victory of the girl. She wasn't an ordinary girl, it was obvious, what ordinary girl would have walked so serene in a desert lost in the middle of nowhere? The girl was tall, about 5 and half paces, she had long orange hair. She was wearing a purple top and a very short purple skirt, with long purple boots; the titans were too far to see the colour of her eyes. The girl was still staring at the titans, when she slowly took fly and got near them: the titans were unsure about the right thing to do: was she a friend or a potential enemy? It looked like the girl was thinking the same thing, and nobody was intentioned to break the silence, waiting the first move of the other. Then the girl spoke:  
  
"Ohmygodyou'resokindyouwenttorescuemecanwebefriends?" (A/N: yes, all together. She said it quickly).  
  
And hugged Raven so tightly that she could barely breath. With her face became red Raven said:  
  
"Please... Help... she's killing me!"  
  
The others didn't knew what to do, but in the end Robin took the initiative and tapped slightly on the girl's shoulder; she turned and left Raven, only to embrace tighter Robin.  
  
"You too want to be my friend? How lucky I am!"  
  
Raven was retaking breath, but as soon as her face return to her normal pale colour, she said to the girl:  
  
"can you please let him go? I think you're suffocating him..."  
  
The girl looked Raven and left Robin.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... hope you're ok..."  
  
"Don't worry..." coughed Robin.  
  
"oh, by the way, I'm Starfire... Pleased to meet you..."  
  
"We are the titans" said Robin with a new found pride "here there's our changeling Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, the one you squeezed before, Terra and me, Robin".  
  
"Pleased to meet you all... you are the famous titans, the teenage crime fighters? Cool! I've heard a lot about you!"  
  
"Really?" said Robin, proudly  
  
"No, but it sounded rude say that I've never heard of you".  
  
"At least you're honest" said Raven, slightly amused by the spontaneity of their new acquaintance.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Do you have a place to stay for tonight?" said Robin.  
  
"To say the truth, no. I was thinking about some youth hostel or a bench in a park..."  
  
"Why have a free room, why doncha sleep with us in the tower?" asked Cyborg  
  
"Oh, thanks, it's been a while since I slept in a real bed..."  
  
The titans moved silently towards the tower while the girl was telling her story: a sad one. She was sold like a slave during her childhood by her parents and it was an year since she had escaped from her slavery. When she finished, there wasn't a single eye dry. Even Raven's eyes were wet because of the tears, but they were hid under her hood, so no one noticed it.  
  
"But now I'm ok... I passed a beautiful year travelling all around the galaxy and seeing very beautiful planets... Sometimes I feel so lonely, true, but I feel good... better than slavery..."  
  
Hours passed and night took day's place. With the newborn shadows, the young alien girl fell asleep in the room the titans gave her, and our heroes make a council in the kitchen.  
  
"We can't let her go... she's too young and she doesn't know much of our planet... and I think she's nice..." said Robin, really worried. Beast Boy looked him and nodded with a small smile, understanding what was really happening in his friend heart.  
  
"For me it's ok... we need an hand... villains had been very active recently..."  
  
"Cyborg?" asked Robin  
  
"Same for me..."  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"She's ok, but don't ask me to become her best friend, ok?"  
  
"We'll see... Terra?"  
  
"No."  
  
After Terra's answer an heavy silence fell into the kitchen. All the titans looked in Terra's eyes, waiting for an explanation, but she simply added:  
  
"Do as you wish... you're 4 against 1, but I don't trust her right now." And left the room.  
  
Robin ignored her melodramatic exit and said:  
  
"So we're ok... she's staying... as a titan."  
  
Terra slammed her door behind her shoulders. She was very angry. Everything was going perfectly, why that damned girl had to arrive right now? It was a big problem... she needed help. She took out from her belt a small communicator and pressed some buttons. Slade's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Yes, my apprentice?"  
  
"We have a problem, master" 


End file.
